Double Tails Legend
by Night the Fighter
Summary: The world lies in ruins after the Black Arms invaded the earth. After Tails gets saved from a gang of bandits by a skilled martial artist, they become friends and the journey continues as they try to fulfill their destinies. R&R, yo!
1. Prologue

A couple of words before the story...

I regret to inform you all that previous story I gave you all has been cancelled. Why, you may ask? Well, it does make a little sense, I guess...

Basically, I lost the will in writing my previous story after getting some new exciting ideas for Double Tails Legend. However, it required that I had to do it all from the beginning again. Even before I was part of this site I have been doing this too often, but with this story, I shall give myself a slap in the face and stop. I just got some new interesting ideas, and I wanted one of the story's two main character to be more of a normal person (but still with some unusual skills) rather than some kind of super soldier. Too many times I have made this character some kind of special super weapon. From chaos-fueled warrior (GOD I'm tired of that cliché now) to some kind of research specimen. But now this character will be a (almost normal) life form. Besides, my story felt too mature and angsty. But don't get me wrong, I like serious stories, and that's exactly what this is. I just didn't want the "darkness" level to go over the Shadow game, even though this story will have quite some people dying. Besides, my story was going a little slower than I intended, because I wanted to make ACTION, after all!

After confessing that the previous version of DTL has been cancelled and revealing some of my plans, I give you, the final and true version of Double Tails Legend (please beat me up if I break this promise, I'd be glad).

* * *

Six years ago, the sky suddenly turned red. That's when the alien life forms known as "The Black Arms" invaded the planet and destroyed everything in their path. Cities were destroyed, food and water became rare, many lives were lost. Not even the great hero who had been famous for fighting terrorism could stand up to this threat. Instead, a research experiment who had been rejected and hated by mankind saved the planet from the alien threat. However... 

It was too late. Far too late. Almost all life on the planet had already been wiped out, and the once beautiful cities were know nothing but ruins. The apocalypse that many people feared had finally occured. Earth would never be the same.

Now, the international organization known as G.U.N has promised the people to take care of everything and restore order after the amount of crimes had greatly increased worldwide. G.U.N and many other international organizations does everything they can in order to provide the people with food and uphold the law. However, the world is a alot bigger than anyone could imagine. Bandits and barbarians will never cease to prey upon the weak.

Even in this tragic era, secret terrorist organizations and groups of barbarians continue to fight and kill to reach their ambitions.

* * *

Just a little small talk after the story, like I'm used to. It's a "new" story, but many things will stay the same, but yet be a little different from before. Oh yeah, that also includes that this story will be based on my own little Sonic universe. So it's gonna be a mix and some events from earlier games have been left out or edited, to make the story a little more suprising and hopefully interesting. 

So just like in the previous version, this story is going to have characters from all kinds of games, comics and TV shows. And just like in the previous story, that means that I don't own any characters except the ones that I'll say I own.

Oh well, I had fun making this short prologue, and I hope that you enjoyed reading it. OK, I KNOW that it sounds way too similar to my favorite anime I can't stop thinking about (or the Mad Max movies), but I was trying to make some sense rather than make it follow my favorite anime. I was trying to make some sense, since the Black Arms totally destroyed everything around you in the Shadow game. And with "some sense" I also mean the military taking care of things rather than the world going completely haywire with mohawk guys riding motorcycles and killing everyone.

Oh well, have fun. And don't expect the next chapter to be up so quicly. I need ideas, and I'll be gone this week as well. Hope you'll enjoy the all new DTL!


	2. Chapter 1: Peng You

Here is the first chapter and the rebirth of Double Tails Legend. This time it focuses a lot more on what Double Tails was meant to be when I got the original idea way back in 2004; an action-packed story about the friendship between Tails and the (for now) mysterious black fox (you'll know who he is if you've read my earlier version) and many other Sonic characters, both official and fancharacters, that is a lot more true to the original Sonic Universe than the previous version(s) of Double Tails Legend was. But of course, it's still my "own" little Sonic Universe, so some things have changed. But it's not much different, mixed up Sonic Universes. Oh yeah, and I still don't own any characters except the ones I say I own. Have fun reading, I have a little more to say after the first chapter!

* * *

Chapter 1 

I was blinded by the bright sun and too hungry to sleep. It was also very hot in here, due to the lack of electricity in my apartment. I probably wouldn't need to live like this if I was still best friends with Sonic the Hedgehog, the world famous hero. But for some strange reason, he had disappeared after the world was saved by Shadow the Hedgehog, some kind of "ultimate lifeform" who had been created by the infamous Dr. Gerald Robotnik, and therefore had been hated by many people. Shadow's not around either. I've always wondered where the heck those two hedgehogs disappeared to. All I knew from Sonic was that he had some "important business", with some friends I didn't know at all. But things are going unusually well without them anyway.

Many people have complained and suffered in this era. But I see this as a way to start over in life. Now when there aren't a lot of food, electricity, or other things that we need, people have learned to share with eachother better. This is also a chance to forget about unecessary things in life such as looks or money. Some people have called me crazy for this, but I personally think I make a valid point.

I stood up and stretched my arms and legs, yawning a little. I didn't have any clock or anything here, but due to the bright sunlight I presumed that it was somewhere around ten in the morning. My apartment was pretty close to the ground, so all I had to do was to jump out of the broken window to get out the quickest way. I started to feel that I had woken up too late, because G.U.N always came with food for the people pretty early in the morning. I sat on the ground and looked up to the blue sky, wich was one of few things that was still the same way it is was before the alien invasion. Then, a man suddenly stood in my way. He was wearing some kind of traditional clothes with several ancient symbols, and he was also wearing big straw hat. It was probably used as some kind of shade against the sunlight. He stretched out his hand, wich was wearing an open-fingered training glove.

"I suppose you didn't get any food today, eh? Take these, I don't need them." he said.

He was holdng some kind of fish with rice and other things. I could come to the assumption that it was sushi that he was trying to give me. Not really a meal I'm used to, but I had no choice in these day, and it couldn't hurt to try something new. I picked up the sushi and chewed on it a little. It felt a bit wierd, but I could also feel the wonderful taste of fish.

"Ah, this tastes great. Thanks, man." I said with a smile.

His face was hidden, so I couldn't see if he was smiling or not. But he was probably happy to have helped someone. What a kind and gentle man. While I've grown to like things these ages, people have gone quite selfish, only keeping their food to themselves. And this is also why bandits have tried to hurt others to survive. If it wasn't for G.U.N running most things now, this would have been an age without any control and sanity. I looked around and saw the big crowd here. Station Square has become the biggest city on the planet after the alien invasion. There were more people here than anywhere else on the world. Even though there was military protection here, I wasn't too comfortable with living here. I tried to figure out if there was a place that the military knew nothing about, and that probably hadn't been attacked by a lot of aliens either. Then it came to my mind. Angel Island. I had once taken Sonic to that Island many years ago, and we met Knuckles the Echidna there. How I was supposed to get there now, I did not know. I had no plane left, nor did I have spare parts to build one with. I had to look at many places at the earth until I got what I needed. But that was a risk I was willing to take.

Two years have passed now. It took me two whole years to get everything I needed to build my new plane. I was currently stationed on West Island, a place I moved to and lived at for a short while after I had to leave my home Island. I had expected a lot of soldiers here as well, but it was all empty here. I wondered where they had gone off to. But I was actually relieved by this, because G.U.N had been rather harsh. I had met a man who was kind enough to give me some food that he had made himself. Not really resturaunt material, but very tasty. I was ready to eat something as tasty as this any time any place, even though I was currently in the middle of nowhere.

"Do you remember me?" the man asked.

I shook my head and blinked my eyes, completely confused.

"Have we even met before?" I replied.

"It wasn't much of a meeting. I would've forgotten about you as well if it wasn't for those... tails of yours. I met you on the streets of Station Square once, and I lended you some of my sushi You seemed to like it pretty much." he said.

It started to ring a bell to me now. I had some vague memories of a man with a traditional outfit and a straw hat. I wondered why he still was wearing clothes like that, hiding his face and everything.

"You're the sushi guy I once met! No wonder you gave me noodles... You make a great chef, man!" I said with a laugh.

"Looks like we're Peng You now, then. And in case you don't know it, it means that we're pals now." he said.

It was very fun to finally make a friend after all these years. I stood up and waved to him a little. I turned around and looked at my plane. I walked towars it until it suddenly to my big suprise exploded.

"How the heck did that happen?" I yelled.

A lot of yelling was heard behind me. I turned around and saw a bunch of echidnas running at us.

"BEHIND YOU!" I exclaimed, trying to warn the man.

He was accidently pushed by one of the echidnas, causing him to drop his bowl of ramen, and his hat. I saw that this man was a black fox who was somewhere around the same age as me. He glared at the echidnas pretty angrily, but for some reason they were only interested in me. The leader pushed me to the ground and pointed a crossbow at me.

"Agh! Please, don't hurt me! I don't have any food! If you're really so hungry, you're in luck, though. That guy over there is quite a chef. Just dont hurt me!" I said while trembling in fear.

The echidna who seemed to be the leader of the gang walked up to me and crouched, looking me right in the eyes. He glared very angrily at me, like I had comitted some kind of an unforgivable crime. He held up a big dagger in front of my face, and slashed me in the cheek. It didn't hurt as much as I feared, but it made me so scared I could barely control it. What had I done to deserve this?

"Filthy demon..." he muttered, spitting me in the face.

The fox pushed all the other echidnas out of his way, holding the empty bowl in one hand and his chopsticks in another. He poked the leader of the echidnas in his back with the chopsticks. The echidna turned around quickly and punched him in the face, but the fox didn't seem to react nor care about the punch.

"Well, if you guys expected to get some food, you can all forget about it now, unless you like to eat them covered in dirt! It's not like I'd be able to share them to about twelve people anyway. ESPECIALLY not rude idiots like you!" the fox exclaimed angrily.

The echidna leader punched the fox in the face three more times. I cringed when seeing it, but the fox still didn't react, even though his face was bruised.

"Shut up! Demons like this should not be allowed to live! If those Dark Legion heretics didn't create that demon, I don't know who would!" the echidna leader yelled.

"What the heck are you talking about? What about my food?" the black fox asked.

"Do you think we care if you starve or not? You foxes have angered god in the past ever since your kind sold their souls to those heretics who think they can surpass god. I'm sure this child got two tails because someone wanted to play god with their pathetic science. For this, god..." he said before being interrupted when the fox stepped him on the foot.

The fox held up the emty bowl in the air, then smashed it into the echidna's head, causing it to break. The echidna's head was covered with several fragments of the broken bowl and the blood was slowly dripping from his head. The echidna was shaking and struggled to say something, but couldn't let out any words.

"Tell god I hate him." the fox said, pushing the echidna to the ground.

I was very suprised by seeing what the fox had just done. His courage was like that of my old friend, Sonic the Hedgehog. Only that this fox was far more agressive. I wondered what I had just become friends with; a hero or a cold-hearted murderer? But I was still in too much of a danger to think about that. I stood up quickly and tried to run away, before two of the remaining echidnas grabbed me.

"How DARE you kill one of out holy priests? For this, your friend will be taken to the shrine of death, where he shall be sacrificed. The reason we won't kill you is because the way to make the enemy suffer is to take away his loved ones, you see..." one of the echidnas said.

I struggled to let go, but was taken away. There was no use to scream for help. We were in the middle of an empty wasteland, and there was no way that a regular fox could stand up against eleven people. My mind was empty. Nothing was left, not even words. All that was left was a word. A question.

"Why?"

Why do they think I was some kind of experiment? There was no doubt that I was born, but why I have two tails have always been a mystery to me. Why would the innocent be punished? Why would a god be so rasistic and evil? No one has bothered me about tails issue since I was a little kid anyway. This felt like being in my early childhood all over again, where I had been constantly teased and bullied.

I started to feel ashamed of myself. Almost all of my friends were able to do something. They were all big heroes, or had some of talent wich was always useful to help others with. All I got was technologic knowledge, wich was barely worth anything these days. I remembered how I felt towards Sonic as a kid. He was so awesome it was like a dream. He was fast, had a cool attitide, and always gave the bad guys what they deserved. While I do not think of Sonic the same way now, I realized that I had to be brave, and learn how to fight. I must fight to survive in this age.

With these thoughts crossing my mind, I bit one of the echidnas who were holding me in the arm. He screamed in pain and released my arm. I then used my free arm to punch the other echidna who was holding me in the face. I gave it my all and tried to ran away from them as fast as possible. Then, something hit me in the back. Something sharp and painful. The pain caused me to scream out loud. An echidna put his foot on my back, so I couldn't stand up.

"Tough luck for you. That's no ordinary arrow I shot yo with. It's a poison arrow, so you're going to die in a matter of days. Don't think you'll find a cure or something!" the echidna said.

He fired three more arrows in my back. They didn't hurt a lot, but still enough to make me scream. Tears started to roll down my cheeks as I realized that I was going to die soon. No matter how earth looked like, I always treasured life. I didn't want to die. I didn't want to be taken away from this beautiful world. I sobbed silently to myself, not wanting the bandits to hear my sadness and laugh at me.

"That'll teach ya to bite me in the arm like that!" the echidna yelled angrily.

He removed his foot from me, walking away with a laugh. I carefully stood up on my leg and tried to turn around, but fell to the ground again. The echidna must've heard me and turned around, and kept laughing at me. I started to wonder when he would stop laughing, because it always hurt inside when he did that. Then, suddenly, another echidna was thrown against the one who stood in front of me, causing both of them to fall on the ground. That's when I could see the black fox I met earlier. Did he actually stand up for me?

The fox removed his shirt and tossed it on the ground, and to my big suprise he had hidden two tails in there. What was this? I had never before met someone else with two tails. He cracked his knuckles and gave everyone around him an angry glare.

"You do realize that preying on the weak will be your downfall one day, don't you?" he said.

All the echidnas ran towards him with their knives and axes prepared. The fox used two of his fingers to hit the first echidna in the eye, causing him to fall on the ground screaming out loud while rolling around. He then jumped up into the air and twisted another echidna's neck. When he landed, two echidnas approached him from behind, but he hit them in their stomachs with his elbows, then hit them in their faces using his fists, and he did some kind of furious screaming noise while doing it. The rest of the echidnas ran away from him.

"Yeah, you better run." the fox said.

With those words, he turned around and walked towards my direction. When he stood in front of me, he looked behind himself, and pulled out a nunchaku from his belt and swinged it in the air. I saw a knife falling to the ground. He then walked a few steps forward, swing the nunchakus in several direction in a way I couldn't believe when seeing it. The echidnas fired several arrows from their crossbows, but to my big amazement the fox deflected them all using his nunchaku. After that, he waved his hand at his own direction, wanting the echidnas to come at him. They prepared their weapons and ran at him in full speed. Just when all of them had surrounded the fox he swinged it around him at an incredible speed, screaming and hitting all of the echidnas around him repeadetly until all five of them fell to the ground. I hadn't seen anyone with skills like this since I first met Sonic. This fox has just knocked down six echidnas in less than a minute. When he was done, he looked around him in several directions, gritting his teeth.

"One more... there was one more. The echidna who shot my pal in the back is missing!" he said to himself.

He walked towards my direction and pulled out all of the arrows out of my back. It hurt a lot when he removed the arrows, but I managed to stop myself from screaming.

"Are you okay, Peng You?" he asked me.

"I feel fine for now... but I was shot with poison arrows. Dunno if there's a cure or not, but I don't think I'll live for long..." I said with a sad tone.

The fox helped me to stand up, and then he looked around him again, probably looking for the last echidna. I could see his eyes widen as he looked at a big rock. He used his tails to fly up into the sky, in the same way I use my tails. I thought it was a funny coincidence, but I decided to walk on the ground because my back hurt too much. When the black fox landed on the ground behind the rock, I could hear a small yelling noise. I walked around the stone to see what was going on, and I saw the echidna who had shot me together with the fox. The echidna's back was pressed towards the rock, and his face was all sweaty.

"You... you're the devil, aren't you? But eve with my death, god will prevail!" the echidna said, probably trying to sound brave.

"I've had enough with your poor excuse for a god..." the fox murmured.

The echidna tried to stab the fox in the face with a knife, but the fox managed to break the blade using only two of his fingers to grab it. The black fox delivered several punches to the echidna's stomach and chest, probably somewhere around ten punches, screaming in the same way he did before. Then he delivered the final punch, wich probably killed the echidna as he falled to the ground. The fox then walked towards me. But to my big suprise, he did it with a smile on his face.

"So, you're gonna need a cure now, don't ya? Looks like we'll be going on a journey then. This is gonna be some wild adventure we'll be having together, don't you think? Well, time is short. Let's go, Peng You!" the black fox said, running off to the distance.

"...Peng You..." I said to myself, and the sound of that word gave me a feeling of warmth and safety.

It felt like I had met Sonic the Hedgehog all over again, only that this fox appeared to be more of a sympathizing person. I was very grateful for always making such good friends whenever I met them.

* * *

No special characters I own here, only the black fox (who you might already know the name of if you've read the earlier version). I know it's a bit silly to start making a fic and then ditching it to make a new version. But seriously, I needed it. I felt like I had to escape some silly clichés and make the story more fun to both read and write. And I wanted to really focus more on the action here. This fic will have loads of inspirations from old and new Kung-Fu movies, as well as my favorite anime, Fist Of The North Star. But the Sonic universe isn't gory, so no exploding heads here. And in case the way I write the fic doesn't explain enough, the screaming that the black fox does is the same kind of "WATTAAH"'s and "ATATATATATA"'s that Bruce Lee (and Kenshiro in FoTNS, who is based on Bruce Lee) does. I felt like the Sonic fandom needed a real Kung Fu guy, plus the fact that I'm a hardcore fan of Bruce Lee, and I even like the many ripoffs you see in fighting games. Ah well, that's all I had to say on chapter 1. I had really fun writing it, so you better have had fun reading it. Review and Rate, peole.

See ya later in chapter 2!


End file.
